


A Tickle of Pleasure

by DanceWithMyWife



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance, Tickling, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceWithMyWife/pseuds/DanceWithMyWife
Summary: "You're from Chicago, you have three brothers, you're ticklish"..."I'm not ticklish"..."Yes you are"..."Everybody’s ticklish when they’re being tickled"...Somewhere between 7x01 and 7x02.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Tickle of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> here's a little something I dreamed about last night. It's a missing scene between 7x01 and 7x02. How could Jane find out that Lisbon was in fact, ticklish?  
> It contains a little couch scene for my dear friend (you know who you are 😉)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a Saturday morning when Lisbon stumbled into the kitchen, eyes barely open but they opened a little bit more when they focused on Jane making breakfast. Her stomach flipped a little, still not used to seeing him in her house _every morning._ They didn’t have a case today so she leaned back and admired her _handsome_ boyfriend.

“Are you gonna stare at me all morning or are you actually gonna join me?” Jane teased as he felt her presence.

She snapped out of her daydream and blushed a little. “Morning.”

“Well, good morning sunshine,” Jane teased and gave her an once over. “Well, I might’ve just found my favorite outfit of yours,” he flirted when he saw that she was wearing his shirt from the previous day and _only_ his shirt.

“I could say the same thing,” she flirted back. He was only wearing gray sweatpants, his chest bare.

“Seriously, how can you be in such good shape? You’re laying on your couch and drinking tea all day!” 

“Hm, probably by running away from people that I made angry?”

“Probably.”

“Why Lisbon. Are you jealous of my body?”

“Yes, I’m jealous that you stay in a great shape while doing absolutely _nothing_ and I have to run an extra mile every time I’m exercising because I’ve been eating like Gordon Remsay’s wife since we got together!” She huffed.

“Are you saying that you don’t like that I cook for you?” 

“Of course not! I _love_ that you take such good care of me. I’m just saying that I’m gonna look like an elephant soon and you look like an athlete, that’s just not fair,” she huffed again but he knew that she wasn’t really serious. _Much._

“Well, I have this fantastic routine that helps you stay in a very great shape. You don’t need much, just a bed and a very eager athlete. Or just a flat surface really,” Jane teased and lifted his eyebrows.

“Well, but then I would have to find a younger athlete because the one I know could injure his back while helping me _exercise_ ,” she teased back.

“Oj! Are you calling me old? May I remind you that you called me a few different names last night? As I recall, one of them was God-“

“Okay! Can we change the subject? You’re in a great shape and you’re very good in bed, I admit,” Lisbon said blushingly. In fact he was _really_ good in bed...and other places with flat surfaces. Lisbon blushed deeper as she remembered the ‘incident’ from earlier that week. She won’t look at the wall opposite the front door the same ever again.

She went to sit by the counter when Jane’s voice stopped her. “Could we eat on the couch today? I was thinking we could have a relaxing morning.”

“Yeah sure. Is your back bothering you?” She teased.

“Oh haha,” he said and handled her a cup of coffee. “Here you go Miss Lisbon.”

“Why thank you Mr. Jane,” she said and took a sip. _Damn_ it was _good._ She hummed in approval. “I think I’m gonna keep you.”

“Using me just for my great coffee and perfect cooking skills? Wow, I feel very loved,” he teased as he finished cooking.

“Shut up,” she giggled as she made her way to the couch, his cup of tea in her other hand. Jane chuckled also as he followed her with two plates of food in his hands.

After breakfast she leaned back and relaxed. _Damn he really was a great cook._ Jane leaned back also and placed her legs in his lap, gently stroking them.

Suddenly Lisbon chuckled. “What is it?” Jane asked as he opened his eyes. “I was just thinking about our earlier conversation and tried to count just how many times you got punched in the nose.”

“Hmm, I would say like 10 or 15 tops.”

“What? You’re kidding. It was at least 20 or more.”

“Hmm, no I think it was less than that.”

“Jane, there's _no way_ that you’ve been punched less than 20 times,” Lisbon said and nudged his tight with her toe. He tickled her foot and she tried not to jerk too visibly. But he noticed. _Of course he did._

He looked at her and back at her leg, his smile slowly widening.

_Uh oh_

“My my, is the mighty Agent Lisbon ticklish?”

“Don’t be absurd, I’m not ticklish.”

“Mhhm,” Jane replied and tickled her again. This time she jerked more and tried to escape, but he was quicker and laid on her legs to keep her there.

“Admit it, I’m right, it’s less that 20.”

“NO! I won’t admit it, I know I’m right!” She wouldn’t back down so he tickled her more, since she was only wearing his shirt, it was easy to access more skin.

“OKAY! Okay you win! It was less than 20!” She screamed after a few more minutes, unable to handle more ticking.

By the time he stopped, he was laying on top of her, supporting his weight with his hands on each side of her head.

“I hate you,” she said panting.

“No, you don’t really.”

“Oh yes, I really do.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Mmm,” he replied and kissed her. It was a short kiss but when he pulled away she was a little breathless.

“I still hate you,” they were nose to nose and he kissed her again, a little longer.

“What about now?” He asked her when he pulled away the second time, this time he was also a little breathless.

“Still hate you a little bit,” she replied and he growled, kissing her again. She giggled against his mouth but it was soon replaced by a moan when he deepened the kiss and his tongue met hers. She let out another moan when the hand that was on her tight slowly crept under her ( _his)_ shirt and made his way further.

She knew that she was right about the nose thing but she really wasn’t sad that she lost the round as the said nose nuzzled her cheek and her ear before kissing her again. She also wasn’t really sad when his hand managed to unbutton every button on the shirt and slowly made its way towards her chest, fingers stroking the path upwards.

Yeah she really didn’t give a _damn._


End file.
